custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Avramus
Avramus was an Av-Matoran, who became a Toa in the Tomari-Baragnis alternate universe. He is known in legends as the controller of stars and the master of elements due to his Kanohi, the Dyadis, to which he has full control over as he is the destined wearer History Matoran Avramus began his life in Karda Nui alongside many other Av-Matoran. He wore a Noble Kakama and was persuaded to participate in the Time Slip. His new location was never disclosed, however it is known he was disguised as a Matoran of Plasma. He spent many years in his temporary shelter before his memories were re-surfaced upon the initiating of a pact with a Makuta who had discovered his past as an Av-Matoran. This Makuta was benevolent unlike the rest and reawakened Avramus' memories and powers. However, the Makuta was slain by another that had joined Teridax. Avramus was given a chance to escape, however the wicked Makuta was able to place a special shadow on him, creating a "curse" on his Kanohi and armour. As a result, he was forced to stay in his Plasma form. The "curse" caused him to become shunned by other Matoran, all of whom would succumb to inner shadows if they were close to him for too long. This put strain on Avramus' spirit and morals, which the Brotherhood of Makuta planned to use to turn him into a Kra-Matoran. During his journies, he reached Metru Nui. While there, he was not shunned by the matoran of Ga-Metru whom took him under their wing without a second thought. However, when the shadows infected eight Ga-Matoran and turned them into Shadow Matoran, he was cast out and hunted under Dume's command. After this incident he fled Metru Nui by boat and made his way to an uninhabited island. While travelling through a cave on the island, he encountered a solid veil of Protodermis which acted as a mirror. As he walked closer to it, his reflection changed to that of a Toa. Intrigued, he tapped his finger on the "mirror". At once, the mirror turned into a liquid wall of Protodermis and crashed down around him. After this, it became energized, and began to transform him into a Toa. Alternate Universe In one alternate Universe known as The Shadowverse, the Cursed Kanohi's powers became stronger than its normal counterpart, eventually affecting Avramus himself. At the same time that his normal universe counterpart encountered the mirror which would turn him into a Toa, his Shadowverse counterpart was completely taken by the Makuta Curse. During this fall, he was transformed into a Shadow Matoran with the power to use his Kakama powers as if it were a Great Kanohi and to change other Matoran into Shadow Matoran like himself. "Kraakamus", as he became known, never became a Toa in this timeline, however he did become a member of the Legion of Makuta, the former Brotherhood of the Shadowverse which later took control of the Matoran Universe. Toa Avramus was turned into a Toa by the Energized Protodermis beneath him, and he was freed of his cursed armour and given new Toa of Light armor. His mask fell to the ground and was replaced with a mask lost for centuries; the Dyadis. Upon wearing it, the Kanohi Dyadis revealed to him that he was the destined wearer who would receive the power to control a second element whenever he wanted without gaining a new personality. With this, he decided to gain the power of Shadow to coincide with his light in an attempt to prove shadow powers aren't always evil. The Dyadis then shape-shifted into the form of a Mahiki, and the Toa left for an unknown location. Personality Avramus was originally a strong-willed Matoran, however the effects and aftermath of his curse made him quite depressed and self-hating. When he became a Toa, his freedom from the curse returned his original personality and gave him a mindset which made him believe everyone is equal. He believed the Makuta who turned evil are the only exceptions, as they have given up their inner light. He willingly assists the remaining good-willed Makuta. Appearances To Be Added Category:Toa Category:Light